


The Things That Make You Mine

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: A costume party is the perfect opportunity for Hermione to set her plan in motion. Ron doesn't stand a chance.





	1. Chapter one: It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

A/N: Inspired by the gorgeous lyrics from Westlife’s “Flying Without Wings. Thanks so much to my brilliant and speedy and Ron-loving beta, gingerale. 

* * *

Hermione cast a last critical eye over her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, it had come together better than she'd imagined. The glitter was a nice touch. And Ginny had done a brilliant job taming her unruly hair. Her heart thudded hard once again with the realization of what she was about to do. This was a momentous step and she was finally, **finally** going to take it. No more running away. If things went the way she hoped, Ron was going to be in her bed tonight. Her best friend would become her lover. And she wouldn‘t ever be letting him go. 

 

She glanced out the window of her bedroom. A full moon hung in the sky and the stars were sparkling like a million diamonds scattered by a careless hand. All in all, she thought it was a perfect night to put her plan in motion. A perfect night for seduction and, hopefully, new beginnings. She grabbed her cloak and headed for the living room where Ginny was waiting for her.

______________________________________________________________________

 

"Ron, are you ready yet? The girls will be here any minute."

 

Harry poked his head in Ron's bedroom to see what was taking his friend so long. He had to laugh at the sight he was presented with. Ron was trying unsuccessfully to adjust the navy blue silk bandana tied about his head. Unfortunately his thick coppery hair was not co-operating, and the bandana kept sliding off to one side.

 

"Bloody stupid thing. Harry, how the hell am I supposed to make this stay on?" Ron scowled.

 

"Why don't you try wetting your hair down a bit with some water?"

 

"Ah, I knew you were my best mate for a reason." Ron brushed past Harry on the way to the bathroom, his boots thumping loudly on the hardwood floor. A few minutes and several wet swipes later and presto! The bandana was obediently anchored to Ron's head. Ron looked at himself in the mirror and was fairly pleased. "Now have you seen my sword?"

 

"I think it's in kitchen. On the table. Now get your arse in gear! I've still got to feed Hedwig," Harry said as he disappeared down the hallway.

 

Ron quickly found his sword and buckled it about his hips. There, now his costume was complete. He, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were attending a costume party one of Hermione's Muggle cousins had invited them to. The costume party was going to be a celebration of sorts, for Hermione was finally home again. 

 

 

The plan was for the girls to come over to the flat he shared with Harry before the four of them Apparated to an alley a block away from the hotel where the party was to be held. It wouldn't do, naturally, to suddenly appear out of thin air in the middle of the dance floor. Ron laughed, thinking of the Muggle's reaction to **that**. 

 

Suddenly, a distinctive **POP!** Sounded, and Ginny and Hermione appeared in the living room talking and giggling over Merlin knows what. Ron smiled **.** Hermione **always** made him smile. 

 

"So are you ready, then? Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

 

"He's done, he's just feeding Hedwig."

 

"Excellent. I'm anxious to be on our way." _Before I lose my nerve,_ Hermione thought to herself.

 

"Don‘t get your knickers in a twist. He‘ll just be a minute," Ron laughed. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Hermione blushed over that comment but tried to cover it by scowling at him.

 

"They are **not** in a twist, Ronald. I just don't want to be late."

 

In Ron's opinion, she looked adorable when she was scowling. They'd had few opportunities to row these days and he found that he, oddly enough, missed it. 

 

Ron had to admit, life was pretty good at the moment. He had a job that he loved, his best mate and his sister were madly in love with each other, and Hermione was finally and permanently back with all of them. This last bit pleased Ron more than anything else. Now that she was home, now that he wasn't constantly worried sick about her and wondering if she was OK, he may just finally get the chance to tell her one very important thing. Although Merlin only knew how she was going to react to that tidbit. Ron could just picture the conversation in his mind. 

 

_Great to have you back, Hermione. Did I mention that I love you? Always have, always will. And I shouldn't have been such a bloody coward and had the bollocks to tell you this years ago. From the day you cheekily informed me there was a smudge on my nose, my life has been turned upside down. Oh, and did I also mention that every time you walk into a room it's all I can do not to rip your clothes off and shag you senseless?_

 

Well, he may not be as blunt as all that but fuck it all, he definitely needed to tell her. Soon.He had tried of course. Countless times over the years, when he felt the platonic love he had for one of his best friends turning into full fledged lust and then into a different sort of love entirely. But it never seemed the right time. And then after Dumbledore's murder, the war had consumed them and he dared not even think of the future for fear there wouldn't be one. 

 

After Voldemort had been defeated and he was finally breathing a sigh of relief that everyone had made it through alive, Hermione had suddenly announced she was lending her translations skills to a team from the Ministry's Magical Artifacts department and leaving shortly with them to travel abroad. Ron's heart had howled at the injustice of it all. He had tried to talk Hermione out of going, but that only resulted in a row so phenomenal that to end it, Harry had been forced to physically remove Ron from the room. Hermione had come to him later when they had both calmed down, and even now he still remembered her words.

 

_I need to do this, Ron. For so long it's been the three of us, and now I need to prove to myself that I'm capable of helping, capable of accomplishing things and changing things by myself. I need to know in my heart that it wasn't just because I was with you and Harry that I made a difference. Please try to understand. It's going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I need to be away from you and Harry and take some time to be **me.** Not just one of "The Trio"._

 

It had been on the tip of Ron's tongue to confess his love right then and there and ask her to stay. But that wouldn't have been fair and he knew it. She was right. They each needed to carve out their own identities apart from each other. And so Ron had hugged her tightly and then let her go. He was sad, but resigned. 

 

Hermione only came home a handful of times over the next 2 years, although she owled at least once a month. Her job kept her far away from them most of the time. Life went on, as it tends to. Harry went into Auror training, Ginny studied to be a healer at St. Mungo's and the two of them became deeply committed to each other. Ron became the starting Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, something he had dreamed about since he was a little boy. The excitement had been brilliant in the beginning. Everyone knew his name, he was making a good deal of money, and he never lacked for female companionship. Women were eager to be with such a famous athlete and even though he had kicked himself in the arse later, Ron had fallen prey to quite a few of them. Fame was heady after all, and to cope with the pain of missing his best friend, Ron had drunk deeply of it's intoxicating brew. 

 

But somewhere along the line he realized that the women he had dated, kissed, even shagged, did not hold a candle to his Hermione. None of them made him laugh like she did. None of them made the emptiness in him go completely away. So he had cursed himself ten times a fool and decided that if the powers that be ever gave him another chance to love her, he'd never let her go again.

 

And then came the news came that she was coming home for good, and his relief was overwhelming. Hermione had taken a desk job at the Ministry in the Translations department and moved in with Ginny. She'd been home just over a month now, and things were as they should be. Well almost. But Ron was determined to take care of that as soon as possible. He just needed the opportunity to present itself. Yes, life was good. And getting better by the moment..

 

"Hello! Ron, come back to us!" Ginny's voice broke into his thoughts and he blinked at her.

 

"Sorry, Gin. What'd ya say?"

 

"I asked if you like my costume?"

 

Ginny was decked out as an Egyptian queen. She had seen a picture of someone called Cleopatra in one of Hermione's Muggle history books and had decided on that as a costume.  It was a bit disconcerting to see the straight black wig covering Ginny's red hair but all in all, she did look like the Egyptian ruler.

 

"Blimey, Gin! You look just like that picture you showed me!"

 

"Thanks! Now where's my slave?" she asked, her kohl-lined eyes sparkling.

 

 

Harry came out of the bedroom just then. He was, of course, Ginny's slave. Ron had really taken the piss out of him when he'd first seen what could barely be considered, in Ron's opinion, a proper costume. It was really more like a swath of beige linen wrapped around him and tucked into the front of his waist. It barely covered him from hips to knees. His chest was bare and he wore only leather sandals on his feet. Although Ron **had** praised the Muggle hair gel that had finally succeeded in taming Harry's messy black hair off his forehead.  This was no small feat. 

 

"Here I am, my queen. What do you require of this ever-obedient slave?" Harry's  eyes flashed naughtily at Ginny. 

 

"Oh, I've never saw such an eager to please servant." Ginny purred, running her hands over Harry's bare chest. Years of playing Quidditch and, more recently Auror training, had defined the hard muscles in his broad shoulders and flat stomach.

 

"Yeah well, just so you know, you are the **only** queen that could talk me into a get-up like this." Harry mock-scowled at her. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear that caused him to grin. 

 

Ron was pretty sure he caught the phrase "easy access." He made exaggerated retching noises, and shook his head at the two lovebirds before turning his gaze to Hermione who was standing beside Ginny, unusually quiet. Her hair had been piled up into a mass of soft curls on top of her head and it shimmered with some sort of iridescent glitter. The same sparkle adorned her cheeks and eyelids and her mouth glistened with a juicy plum gloss. Ron thought she looked beautiful. The rest of her, from throat to ankles, was covered in a long black cloak. He frowned.

 

"What's all that about?" Ron gestured to the cloak. "What have you got on under there?"

 

"My costume." she smiled mysteriously.

 

"So let's see it."

 

"Not yet."

 

"No fair, Hermione." he grinned. "You get to see my costume."

 

"And you look quite dashing, Ron."

 

"You think so, eh?"

 

"Most definitely."

 

He did, in Hermione's opinion. Ron was a pirate this evening. His  white billowy was tucked into snug black breeches that hugged his long legs and disappeared into  high black leather boots. The navy silk bandana was tied at a rakish angle and a sword was belted around his hips. He had let his beard grow in for a few days and Hermione thought the stubble added a deliciously rugged air to him.

 

Her gaze devoured him. She had missed him so much. Ron truly did make the perfect pirate, he was so tall and broad. The breeches even accentuated his strong thighs and firm arse.

 

_Thank Merlin for all those Quidditch practices._

 

She longed to press her mouth to that patch of smooth warm skin laid bare by the lacings of his shirt. She licked her lips without thinking, feeling suddenly ravenous for a taste of him. Gods, he was sexy.

 

_Patience, Granger. You've waited this long, you can wait a little longer-_

 

The voice inside her head was silenced as Ron suddenly stepped closer and made as if to snatch the cloak from her. She jumped back out of his reach and swatted at his hands.

 

"None of that now. Come on or we'll be late."

 

"Come on, just a peek?" he smiled that damn sexy smile at her and she felt her pulse begin to race. _Does he even have a clue what he does to me? -_. She shook her head, as much to clear her thoughts as to deter him.

 

"All in good time. Let's go now. Make sure you grab those two," she pointed to Harry and Ginny, who had started to get frisky, "before they disappear into the bedroom." 

______________________________________________________________________

 

The music from the party could be heard even from where they Apparated a block away. Harry and Ginny walked ahead, their arms about each others waists, whispering and laughing with each other.

 

Ron looked at Hermione questioningly.

 

"They're in an awful hurry, aren't they?" 

 

Hermione didn't tell him that she had asked Ginny to leave her and Ron alone when she revealed her costume. Ginny had agreed, only on the condition that Hermione had to tell her exactly what Ron's face looked like when the cloak was dropped. Ginny was the only other person that knew Hermione was going to attempt to seduce Ron this night. She had gleefully promised to help in any way possible. They had brainstormed for a few hours, trying to come up with the perfect costume that was guaranteed to drive Ron mad. Something sexy and feminine and flirty. Hermione felt they had made a good choice. She hoped.

 

_Well it's now or never.._

 

Hermione took a deep breath and her trembling hands went to the cloak's fastenings at her throat. 

 

"So are you going to-" Ron stopped dead, frozen in the act of turning back to her after gesturing to Harry and Ginny. His eyes widened.

 

_Holy fucking fuck. Screw the party, I'd like to drive her up this wall and be inside her **right now**._

 

"Mione?" His voice came out a hoarse whisper.

 

"Yes, Ron?"

 

"Wha... What are you wearing?"

 

"Why, my costume of course. I'm a fairy. Tinkerbell, to be exact."

 

Ron had no idea who the fuck Tinkerbell was but Hermione had never looked so astoundingly sexy to him. Her dress, if you could call it a dress, was light glittering green in color. It was strapless, leaving her shoulders bare and accentuating the soft, ripe curves of her breasts. The costume was tight fitting all the way down her torso to her waist, where it fell in sheer, filmy pleats to a few inches above her knees. On her feet were silver heels that laced snugly up her calves. Ron could also see a pair of small glittering wings peeking from behind her shoulders. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

 

"And who exactly, is this Tinkerbell?" He cleared his throat.

 

"She's a tempestuous fairy from a Muggle bedtime story."

 

"And she looks like..." he gestured to her appearance, at a loss for words.

 

"Well, not exactly. I did tweak the image a little bit."

 

Hermione was starting to feel extremely nervous. Ron was staring at her so fiercely and she was becoming self conscious of the way she looked. Maybe she overdid it. Was the glitter too much? 

 

"Don't you like my costume, Ron?" she asked softly.

 

"What? No! I mean, yes. Yes I like it. Very much. You look beautiful, Hermione."

 

_Beautiful and sexy and luscious and I want to fuck you until you scream my name._

 

"Thank you. Shall we go into the party, then?" Hermione asked, banishing the cloak.

 

"Er, yes. Let's go in."

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Hermione was enjoying herself immensely. She was a tiny bit tipsy from two glasses of champagne and was having a grand time. All around her there were goblins and vampires, kings and queens, clowns and knights, cowboys and astronauts. The music was loud but not deafening. Presently she and Ron were standing together and watching the dancing. Ron had his arm about her waist and she could feel the warmth of his hand through the thin material of her costume. She could also feel the intent looks he regularly sent her way, as well as the unfriendly stares he was sending any man who looked at her twice. He was acting very protective. That knowledge, along with the champagne, was making her a bit giddy.

 

Ron scowled at yet another bloke who was eyeing up Hermione. It seemed to him like every man at the party was goggling at her like she was a tasty treat. Granted, she did look utterly fetching in her Tinker-whatever costume. Her breasts were pushed up by the strapless dress, spilling over the top and Ron was sure that if she took too deep of a breath one of her delectable nipples might make an appearance. His mouth watered at the thought even as he narrowed his eyes at yet another man who gave her a frankly admiring look. He tightened his grip on her waist. 

 

Hermione felt the new pressure and smiled secretly to herself. She looked over the crowd. Harry and Ginny were somewhere on the dance floor. Hermione could have joined them but since Ron had no inclination to dance at the moment she was content to stay with him. He kept asking her questions about the Muggle costumes.

 

"And what is that getup?" he pointed to a man in medical scrubs.

 

"That's a doctor's uniform. A Muggle healer."

 

A woman sashayed past dressed as a belly dancer. She gave Ron a slow sultry look. Hermione glared at her. Ron did look gorgeous, she had no problem admitting that, but she was feeling very territorial at the moment.

 

"And that one?" Ron nodded at the bold hussy.

 

"She's a belly dancer. A harem girl." Hermione's voice lowered and Ron had to lean in closer to catch her next words. "A sex slave with no purpose other than to do her master's bidding."

 

Ron gulped. At such close proximity he could smell the light lemon fragrance that Hermione favored and he breathed it in deeply. He looked in her eyes.

 

_Am I mental or was there an invitation in those words?_

 

His gaze lowered to her mouth and Hermione took the opportunity to lightly lick her bottom lip. Ron's eyes shot back up to look at her intently.

 

_Like he's trying to figure out what I'm doing. I like that._

 

So she did it again. And Ron's hand tightened again. Just then a song that she loved came through the speakers. She turned to look at Ron questioningly. 

 

"Will you dance with me?" 

 

He nodded wordlessly. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor where there were at least a dozen other couples locked together and swaying to the music. Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny, their bodies pressed close together. Harry was whispering something in Ginny's ear and she was smiling softly, her hands trailing over his bare arms. Ginny caught sight of them and gave her a questioning look and Hermione smiled and winked. She put her left hand on Ron's shoulder and he grasped the right one. His other arm snaked about her waist and pulled her close to him. Her cheek brushed his and she closed her eyes, listening to the familiar words. 

 

**Everybody's looking for that something**

**One thing that makes it all complete**

**You'll find it in the strangest places**

**Places you never knew it could be**

**  
**Ron loved the way she felt pressed against him. She fit perfectly in his arms. _And I bet I'd fit just as perfectly inside her._

 

As they moved to the music, he felt her thighs brush his and he pulled her slightly closer. She didn't resist.

 

**Some find it in the face of their children**

**Some find it in their lover's eyes**

**Who can deny the joy it brings, when you've found that special thing**

**Your flying without wings.**

 

Hermione thought that surely, nothing had ever felt as heavenly as this. Ron's strong arms about her, his spicy warm scent surrounding her, her favorite song in the background. His cheek was against hers and she could feel the slight roughness of his stubble.

 

**Some find it sharing every moment**

**Some in their solitary lives**

**You'll find it in the words of other**

**A simple line can make you laugh or cry**

**Some find it in the deepest friendships,**

**The kind you cherish all your life**

**And when you know how much that means**

**You've found that special thing**

**You're flying without wings**

 

Giving into a small temptation, she inched her hand up a bit and fingered a coppery lock of hair that lay against his nape. She smiled slightly. It was as soft as she'd imagined. Ron pulled back a bit to look at her. His blue eyes were dark and searching and she returned his stare steadily, her heart pounding in her chest.

 

_So far, so good._

 

Without saying a word, and gazing into Hermione's eyes all the while, Ron slowly lifted her hand, the one that was grasping his, and placed it on his other shoulder. Hermione was still for an instant and then she took a deep breath and slid both of her hands around the back of his neck, her fingers caressing the warm skin there before lightly tangling in his hair. His hands dropped to the small of her back. As they continued moving to the slow beat of the music, she took a small step forward, one of her legs moving ever so slightly between his, brushing lightly against the front of his breeches. She heard him draw in a quick breath.

 

**So impossible as it may seem**

**You've got to fight for every dream**

**Cos who's to know which one you let go**

**Would have made you complete.**

 

Ron's teeth were clenched so hard his jaw ached. It was pure sweet torture having her pressed up against him like this.

 

_I wonder _what she would do if I...__

 

He dropped one of his hands the short distance to rest on the curve of her hip. Hermione sighed and arched her back slightly, pushing that lovely swell of flesh more firmly into his big hand. He tightened his grip a bit and heard a tiny gasp escape her lips. Her breath was so warm against his neck. She turned her head slightly and her lips brushed his jaw. It was like an electrical shock went straight through him and centered in his cock, which by now he was sure she could feel. It was hard and throbbing, straining against the front of his snug trousers. 

 

**Well for me it's waking up beside you**

**To watch the sunrise on your face**

**To know that I can say I love you**

**In any given time or place**

 

She tilted her head back a bit and his breath lodged in his throat at the sight of blatant desire he saw shining in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. He was sure she saw the same desire in his. Over the loud beating of his heart, he faintly heard the words to the song they were dancing to.

 

**It's little things that only I know**

**Those are the things that make you mine**

**And it's like flying without wings**

**Cos you're my special thing**

**I'm flying without wings** **.**

 

Hermione's lips parted. 

 

"Ron?" her voice was barely a whisper.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Will you..?"

 

"What, ‘Mione?" he wanted to hear her say it. **Needed** to hear her ask for it and put them both out of their misery.

 

"Kiss me."

 

**And you're the place my life begins**

**And you'll be where it ends**

**I'm flying without wings**

**And that's the joy you bring**

**I'm flying without wings.**

 

Ron dipped his head and his lips covered hers. Their tongues met, hesitantly at first and then with sure firmness. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought she would taste this sweet. _Mine..._ was the only thought that penetrated his overheated brain. She moaned. Her fingers grasped his hair tighter and forced him closer as she opened her mouth wider to accommodate his tongue, which was now thrusting deeply. 

 

Hermione felt the strength melt from her very bones. Gods, his mouth was amazing.

 

_I could kiss him forever..._

 

Both of his hands slipped down to cup her bottom and bring her more fully against his erection. She whimpered and pressed herself to him, loving his strength against the cradle of her thighs.

 

_He's so hard and it's all for me!_

She felt a sweet ache stab between her thighs and she realized she was already slick, wet and swollen. For him.

The deliciously hot interlude ended when they both were gasping for breath. He pressed his hot forehead to hers and felt a tremor shake her slender frame. Ron inhaled deeply, images of taking her right here, hard and fast, on the crowded floor, dancing in his mind. She opened her eyes and her wide brown gaze met his scorching blue one.

 

Ron's voice was rough with need and barely restrained desire when he spoke.

 

"We need to get out of here. Now."

 

She nodded.


	2. Chapter 2. You're The Place My Life Begins

  
Author's notes:

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read this. I had a lot of fun writing it and especially loved working with my fantastic beta, gingerale. She’s brilliant and always gave me wonderful suggestions and encouragement. And it was a huge plus that she loves naughty Ron as much as I do. LoL.

* * *

They made it only as far as the alley before urgent need overtook them. Ron pressed Hermione's back against the wall as his mouth sought hers once more. She moaned softly and reached up to frame his jaw with her hands. His lips left hers and traveled to her ear. 

"Fuck Hermione, what are you doing to me..." he groaned hoarsely.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," was her breathy reply.

She lifted her right leg and wrapped it about the back of his hip, bringing him flush against her. His mouth fastened on the skin where her neck met her shoulder, making her gasp softly. Gods, she loved his mouth. Everything he did with it felt so wonderfully, wickedly delicious. She pulled the bandana from his head and sighed with pure pleasure when she was finally able to run her hands fully through the soft auburn locks. She adored his hair. Always had.

"We have to stop," Ron whispered raggedly.

Hermione pulled back to look at him. She looked a bit stunned.

"Stop? But I thought you wanted this..."

_A shadow of a doubt crossed her mind._ _Was I wrong after all?_

Ron's deep rumble of laughter surrounded her as he pulled her fiercely against his broad chest.

"Damn, Hermione of course I want this." He grabbed her hand and dragged it down to the front of his trousers. "Feel how much I want it, woman." She was momentarily shocked, but instinctively, she pressed her palm against his straining erection.  This caused him to growl. "I only meant that we have to stop long enough to decide where to go."

"My flat, Ron." She pressed warm kisses to his chin and then his jaw and finally his mouth.

"But what about Ginny?" He asked, as he slowly tongued the corner of her mouth, then gently bit on her bottom lip. "I don't want any interruptions, ‘Mione."

She whimpered. "There won‘t be any. Let's just go."

He nodded, and in a flash they were standing in the middle of the living room in Hermione and Ginny's flat. They looked at each other, the realization hitting them that they had left the crowd and music behind.  Now they were all alone. 

_No distractions,_ Hermione thought, slightly giddy.

Ron stepped towards her and the look in his eyes bordered on predatory. She shivered.

"Hermione." 

"Yes?"

"I can‘t remember a time when I haven‘t wanted you like this." came his low confession. "When I haven't wanted to kiss you." Ron rubbed his lips against hers lightly, slipping his tongue in for just a moment. "When I haven't wanted to touch you." His hand drifted down over the curve of her bare shoulder to settle warmly on her breast. She let a pleased sigh escape her lips and covered his hand with her own. "I've wanted to make you mine so bloody badly." 

He pulled her tight against him with the hand not occupied with caressing her breast. She felt the hard ridge of his cock press against her stomach. "I spent a lot of time wishing for a moment such as this. If I'd had any clue you felt the same... 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never told you." She whispered, trailing hot damp kisses down his jaw and neck. She felt him shudder as she gently bit the flesh above his collarbone. 

"‘S ok. I just want... Oh Christ that feels brilliant... Fuck, we're gonna have to talk about this later."

His lips descended to hers and Hermione closed her eyes. Everything in her being was utterly centered on this man's kiss. His mouth was warm and gentle, teasing at her lips, opening them tenderly and slipping his tongue inside to explore all of her. She rejoiced. 

Her hands clutched his back, gathering fistfuls of white cotton. Suddenly needing to feel him, she pulled the white shirt up out of the waistband of his trousers and slipped her hands underneath. 

_Heavenly._

His skin was so warm and smooth and she greedily ran her hands up and down the wide expanse of his back, unable to get enough.

Ron lifted his lips from hers and pulled back a bit to look into her eyes.

"Gods, I love the feel of your hands on me."

"Mmmm and you feel so fantastic..."

He stepped back a bit and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Hermione let her eyes travel over him hungrily. His shoulders were impossibly broad, dusted with freckles and toned with muscle. She reached out and ran a finger through the silky coppery hair on his solid chest, a shade darker than that on his head. It tapered to a thin line down his hard flat stomach and disappeared into the top of his trousers which, she couldn't help but notice, were riding sinfully low on his hips. 

Hermione hooked her fingers into his waistband and pulled him back to her. Her head dropped and she planted hot kisses against his shoulders, his chest, before swiping her tongue roughly across his left nipple. Ron gasped and drew in a breath, unable to tear his eyes from the sight of her mouth on his skin. She continued the trail of kisses to his right nipple  which she gave the same treatment. Ron's hands rose to cup the back of her head and his fingers encountered the pins holding her heavy curls up. He searched the pins out, one by one and pulled them out to set her hair free. Soon it was loose and tumbling in soft waves about her shoulders. He ran his hands through the silken strands and she groaned in pleasure.

"That feels amazing. The pins were holding quite tightly and it's a relief to have them out."

"I love your hair loose like this. Makes you look all wanton." he teased.

"You make me feel all wanton." she smiled at him before reaching back to slip her costume's small glittery wings off her shoulders. She tossed them to the floor and then bent down to unlace her shoes. Her bodice dipped low and Ron allowed his hot gaze to roam the bare tops of her breasts.

_She's trying to fucking kill me, that's it. Those perfect tits are just begging to be freed._

Hermione stepped out of her shoes and tilted her face up to Ron's. 

"I just need to use the loo for a moment." she trailed her finger down his stomach and traced it lightly over the bulge of his erection. "Will you meet me in my bedroom?"

"Sure love, but don‘t take too long. We‘ve waited enough as it is." He smiled naughtily and gave her a warm, lingering kiss before striding down the hallway to her bedroom.

Ron entered Hermione's bedroom and looked around. He had been in here before but this night it was for a completely different reason. He eyed her bed, a nice comfy looking double, covered with a lavender and green quilt. His gaze strayed to several framed photos on her wall. Here was Hermione at the age of 3, adorable in a flannel nightgown printed with teddy bears. There was a photo of her with her parents, all of them beaming proudly as she held up her Hogwarts letter. And here was one that Ron loved, and he still remembered the day it was taken-- third year, during one of the first heavy snowfalls of the winter. He, Hermione and Harry had built a snowman. They stood in front of it, their cheeks rosy, arms slung about each other, she in between the two boys. Neville had snapped this picture. Merlin, they all looked so young. Ron smiled at the him of years past. Gangly and awkward, the beginnings of a crush on Hermione evident on his face as he sneaked a look at her. 

Ron turned from the photo and bent to pull off his boots and socks. He set them against a wall and turned to unbuckle his sword, which he laid next to his boots. He stood before the window and looked out at the night sky, but didn't really see it. His thoughts were centered on Hermione. Was this truly going to happen? She was taking an awfully long time. Was she having second thoughts? He prayed not. His heart was set on loving her, had been for so long and now that he had the chance, he was anxious to hold her once again. 

~*~

Hermione took another slow, deep breath to calm herself. She had been standing here, leaning against the inside of the bathroom door trying to get her heartbeat under control for the last 5 minutes.

_Oh Gods, it's finally going to happen... Ron will change from just my best friend to my lover._

Every time she thought about it, she felt giddy. He was hers for the rest of the night, for much longer if she had her way. Hermione danced a happy, thankful little jig before finally setting about divesting herself of the fairy costume, leaving on just her knickers, and wrapping herself in a soft silky peach colored robe that reached to just her knees. She ran her fingers through her hair and hurriedly cast a contraceptive charm that would last for 24 hours. For the final touch, she dabbed a bit of her favorite lemon scent in the valley between her breasts. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to smile. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from Ron's heated kisses _._

_And this is where your life changes forever, girly._

She quietly made her way out of the bathroom and down the hallway to her bedroom. The door was open. She stood on the threshold and drank in the sight before her, knowing that this image would be burned into her mind forever. Her room was awash in moonlight.  But Ron was not in her bed, as she had expected. He was standing at her window and gazing out, apparently lost in thought. His hands were thrust deeply in his pockets, and he was barefoot. His handsome features were schooled into a serious expression. 

_Is he having second thoughts?_

Hermione was worried. She stepped though the doorway and he must have sensed it because he turned towards her. He smiled that slow sexy smile of his and held out his hand to her. She crossed the room and stood with him before the window, her gaze on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Not really thinking. More like... thanking."

She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Thanking the powers that be to find myself in your bedroom, very soon to be in your bed. And in your body." he clarified huskily. 

"I need to tell you something." she said softly

"Now?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember back in September when I got a week's break? I loved that I got the chance to see everyone, and I especially loved coming to your Quidditch game. I walked you home that night and we got caught in the rain, remember?"

Ron did. He remembered they had gotten drenched and she had come up to his flat to dry off and borrow a clean t-shirt, as hers was soaked through. Ron could still picture the way it had plastered wetly to her breasts, her hard nipples. So he'd given her a dry shirt and she had looked utterly adorable in it. It'd hung clear to her knees. Ron had been sorely tempted to kiss her that night. But he'd stopped himself, somehow knowing it wasn't the right time.

"I remember." he said softly, his thumb coming up to graze against the curve of her jaw. "I had missed you so damn much then."

"I had missed you too. Desperately. When I got back to my mum and dad's that night, I took a shower. And when I came out I saw your shirt on the floor. It smelled of you. I wanted to feel close to you again, so I pulled it on and climbed into bed."

Ron's eyes widened slightly.

"And as I lay there, surrounded by the scent of you, the very essence of you, I started thinking of your hands, and your lips and how suddenly I wanted to feel them on me. I wanted to feel your big body against me in my bed. On top of me, beneath me, around me. Inside me."

"Mione..." he was stunned. Totally gobsmacked. 

"And thinking all of those delicious things about you made me so hot, Ron. I couldn't help but touch myself." she leaned in close to his ear and her warm breath made him shiver. Her voice turned low and whisper soft. "And when I exploded, it was your name I screamed, Ron. Your hands, your lips I imagined on me."

_Oh Christ, did I really just admit that to him?_

But Hermione couldn't stop herself. She wanted him to know exactly how she felt. She nuzzled her lips against his neck and opened her mouth to allow her tongue to lap gently at his skin. Ron almost stopped breathing. The touch, coupled with the explicit image she had just painted for him, nearly brought him to his knees. Hermione continued talking softly.

"So I made a decision." she paused and brought his hand up to her cheek and nuzzled against it. "I told the Ministry that my work with them was drawing to a close, that I didn't want to travel anymore. You see, I'd had enough of not having you. I needed to come home to you, to explore all of these feelings and see where they lead. And this is where they've led to, Ron. To you."

Ron was silent for a moment, trying to absorb everything she had just told him. She wanted him, wanted **this** , as much as he did. It was bloody amazing.

"I'm not sure I can find the right words." he admitted. "Everything you just said to me... This whole night. It's a bit overwhelming. Like I said, I've wished for this moment for so long. And now here you are.."

"And now here I am Ron, and the choice is yours. What are you going to do with me?"

His big hands lifted to frame her face and his voice was fervent and low when he spoke.

"Love you. Christ Hermione, how I'm going to love you."

She slowly backed her way to the bed, tugging on his hand to follow her. The backs of her knees hit the mattress. He gently pushed her down upon it and followed her immediately, one strong leg thrown over hers. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, languidly. After everything that had been said between them, He felt no need to rush. He wanted to savor the taste of her. His tongue leisurely traced the seam of her lips, slowly plunged inside and tangled with hers. Hermione gasped at the wet heat and happily kissed him back, loving the sensation of his mouth on hers, loving the sensual flavor that was uniquely Ron. She sighed with pleasure as his teeth bit and tugged at her lips. Her hand trailed down to curve over his arse. She squeezed him firmly and he moaned low in his throat, before lifting his head to stare into her eyes. His gaze was hot and purposeful as he propped himself on an elbow and without looking away began to untie the belt to her robe. His strong, clever fingers easily slipped the knot free and after a second of hesitation he slowly parted it.

Hermione's need was far too great for her to be embarrassed of being laid bare in front of Ron. She wanted him so badly she was shaking.

Ron dropped his eyes from hers and allowed them to travel over her bare flesh. 

_Utter perfection. Her breasts, oh Christ, so fucking perfect._

They weren't overly large but nice and round and full. Her nipples were dusky pink and already hard. He dipped his head and his tongue lapped gently at one nipple.

"Oh yes, Ron." she breathed softly, encouraging him.

He drew the tight peak of her breast deep into his mouth and suckled hungrily. Her hands tangled in his hair and she arched her back, shamelessly begging for more. Ron's mouth traveled to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, before his lips began a slow, leisurely trail down her ribcage to her stomach. The muscles there jumped and quivered as he brushed his mouth over them. He stopped at the waistband of her knickers and looked up at her, laughter in his gaze.

"When I told you not to get your knickers in a knot, I had no idea they were so ruddy sexy."

Hermione giggled softly. In planning this night she had decided she needed something a bit more enticing that the simple cotton she usually favored. If events turned in her favor, she knew Ron would be seeing her knickers and she'd wanted to give him something memorable to enjoy. So she had purchased a pair in ivory silk, in a naughty, well-hidden lingerie shop in Diagon Alley. The knickers laced up the front, reminiscent of a corset, and sported twin strands of rhinestones over each of her hipbones The silk shielding her was very damp at the moment. Ron toyed with the bow holding the laces closed. He lifted his gaze to Hermione's.

"May I?" 

"Be my guest." she smiled a bit breathlessly, her heart thumping madly.

He pulled the knot free and gently parted the lacings. A loud roaring filled his ears as he tugged the knickers from her and gazed upon her bare skin. 

"Christ Hermione, you're just full of surprised tonight aren't you?" he murmured.

"It would seem so." she replied a bit hesitantly.

_Did it turn him off to see me so bare?_

Hermione had been ridding herself of all hair down there since she had been sixteen and stumbled across the spell that did it. She had tried it and found she enjoyed feeling so sleek and clean. Until now she hadn't really thought about what Ron's reaction to her preference would be. 

"Does it turn you off?" she asked softly, biting at her lip.

His head whipped up and his eyes burned into hers.

"Turn me off? Are you daft? I think it's brilliant. I love seeing all of you." His big hand cupped her mound and pressed against it, causing her to gasp and roll her hips towards him. Ron grinned wickedly and slid further down the bed, pushing her thighs apart. He gently ran his thumbs up each side of her cleft, parting the tender skin to gaze at her slick, pink flesh. 

Hermione saw him bend his head before she felt his flattened tongue slowly licking up the length of her entrance. She let loose with a keening moan of pleasure that turned into a sharp gasp when he lightly tugged on her clit, pulling it between his lips and teasing it with his tongue. 

Ron adored the taste of her. Musky and luscious, like exotic honey. He slowly slid one finger into her tight wetness, all the while still teasing that tiny bundle of nerves with his tongue. Another finger joined the first and he thrust them into her firmly and rhythmically.

"Ahhh gods... Ron... don't stop." Hermione's entire body tightened and arched and she knew it wouldn't be long until she came hard. It had been too long since she had been touched like this and the fact that it was **Ron** pleasuring her so erotically only added to her excitement.

He pushed deeper and harder and faster, his hand and mouth urging her on until she exploded and screamed his name. He watched her, fascinated by the way her body shook and trembled and the way her skin flushed pink and how she bit her lip and tossed her head from side to side.

_She's so bloody sexy when she comes._

Ron couldn't wait any longer. As she quieted, he stood and began to quickly remove his trousers. Hermione felt the loss of his touch and opened her eyes. She watched him intently, drinking in every inch of flesh that was revealed. _Mine, all mine..._ she marveled. This utterly sexy man who had just shucked off his trousers and boxers was all hers for tonight, and hopefully much longer. His tall body was big and muscled and utterly beautiful to her. Her gaze dropped to below his waist and she licked her lips. Finally freed from the tight constraints of clothing, his cock stood hard and thick and heavy, rising from the thatch of dark red curls at it's base. Gods, he was big. She sat up and let the sleeves of the robe fall down her arms and off. Her hand rose to enclose his hardness and she smiled when it twitched and he groaned.

"Fuck, Hermione."

"My, what a fine fellow you've been hiding."

She bent her head and licked him languidly from base to tip. Ron clenched his teeth and his thighs shook as he felt the hot slide of her tongue. He reached down, grasped his thick erection in one hand and rubbed it against her lips. She smiled and her tongue darted out to lick a glistening drop of pre-cum from the tip. His other hand tangled in her hair and he urged her closer.

"Open for me, love." he commanded softly.

She did as he asked and he slowly slid his aching cock into the warm wetness of her mouth. It was heaven, the sight of his cock disappearing between those luscious lips, the feel of being enclosed in her mouth. . Hermione moaned deep in her throat, loving the solid reality of him and the taste of him on her tongue. She began to suck him in earnest, taking him as deep as she could. Ron threw his head back and saw stars behind his closed eyes. One of her hands slid beneath his base and cradled his balls, cupping and squeezing them gently. It was almost more than he could take and he halted her movements.

"You're gonna have to stop that. It's brilliant but I'm way too close and I want this to last." he said raggedly.

Hermione smiled up at him and cheekily gave his pulsing head one last hot lick before laying back on the bed and beckoning him to join her. He lay down beside her and wedged one muscled thigh between her legs as his mouth captured hers again. He kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth and she was wildly excited when she tasted herself on him. It made her clutch his shoulders tightly and moan louder, sure she was going to burst with the sweetness throbbing throughout her body, the sweetness of wanting him.

"Oh please Ron, it has to be now." she breathed against his lips. He stilled.

"We didn‘t-"

"Don't worry, I took care of it. Just hurry."

He reached down a hand and guided his swollen cock it to her opening and Hermione splayed her legs wider, wrapping them about his lean hips. He slipped easily into her wetness and she moaned at the sensation of him filling her so completely.

"Am I hurting you?" his lips brushed her ear.

"Not at all. If you stop I swear I'll hex you into next week."

He gave a short laugh and slowly slid almost all the way out then sank back in to the hilt. 

"Merlin, your so tight." he muttered against her lips.

She gripped him snugly and she was hot and wet and it was the most amazing thing he‘d ever experienced because it was **her**. Ron began to move and her hands reached down and clutched his bare arse, holding the firm muscles tightly as he slammed into her again and again. Their bodies became slick with sweat, gliding against each other. He dropped his mouth to her neck and hungrily suckled the skin there as she ground her hips against him. Hermione felt the approach of her second orgasm and wanted Ron with her this time. Her lips traveled to his ear.

"Come for me, Ron." she urged huskily. "I want to feel you explode inside me."

Her words were Ron's undoing and his thrusts became harder and reached deeper within her. Hermione gasped and let loose with a breathy scream. And as she came, she took Ron along with her.

"Ah... Christ... Feels so fucking good."

Ron seized up and groaned against her neck as the most amazing orgasm of his life burst through him, blindingly hot and seemingly endless. He dropped his head to rest on her breasts and her fingers came slowly up to tangle in his sweaty red locks. Both of their hearts were racing and their breathing was hard and unsteady. Ron had never felt so utterly content in his whole life. He raised his head and looked at her. Her face shone with sweat, her hair was a tangled mass against the pillows and she had never looked more beautiful to him. She opened her eyes and gave him a tender smile.

"That was amazing." she whispered, her fingers coming up to brush against his jaw.

"Yes it was." he pressed a kiss to her palm.

Ron pulled out of her and quickly cast a cleansing spell on the both of them before settling back into bed and pulling her against him. Hermione snuggled her cheek against his chest and sighed happily. All of her plotting had been worth it, it seemed. She smiled.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?" his fingers played with a lock of her hair, wrapping it around his hand

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" 

Ron laughed.

"I haven't a clue, love."

They lay quietly, occasionally exchanging soft kisses, warm touches. It was a few minutes later that Ron nudged her.

"Are you asleep?" he asked softly, in case she was.

"No. Just thinking."

"Me too."

"Ron, I... I need to tell you... I mean, I'd like you to understand why I did the things I did."

"Ok, love." He tightened his arms about her just a fraction.

Hermione drew a deep breath and chose her words with care. She had to be totally honest if this was going to work.

"You've been my best friend for so long. And then it began to change. I started looking at you differently than I looked at Harry and I started wondering about things, like how it would feel to be kissed by you. But your friendship meant so much to me and I didn't want it to change. So I did the only thing I could think of. I buried those feelings, kept them inside. They did surface, quite often actually, and sometimes it was really all I could do not to just blurt it out. I almost did, a dozen times at least. But then you'd look at me a certain way and I'd lose my nerve." She laughed softly before continuing.

"I used to have nightmares, you know. Horrible dreams in which you were taken away from me. So I told myself that I couldn't risk giving my heart to you. If I did and something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to survive. Sounds dramatic, yes. But it was how I felt."

"But then the war ended." Ron said softly.

"Yes, it did."

"So why didn't you come to me then?"

She thought quietly for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I was still scared." she finally said.

"Of what?"

"Rejection. Of finding out you didn't feel the same. Of making a fool of myself."

"Hermione-"

"Ron do you remember what I told you when I announced that I was leaving?"

"Of course."

"Well all of the reasons I gave were true. I did need to be on my own, I did need to prove to myself that I was capable of helping on my own, without you and Harry. But there was another reason. I felt as long as I didn't tell you my feelings, there was no fear of rejection. As long as you didn't know that I was falling in love with you, I could pretend everything was fine. But the thing was, I didn't trust myself to be around you and not blurt something out. And I'll admit, I was scared of looking foolish. So when the opportunity came up to travel with the Ministry, I grabbed it. Cowardly, I know. But that's what happened. And for a while I was kept so busy that I didn't have a chance to think about anything but work. It was exhausting. And then..."She trailed off for a moment, gathering her courage for this part.

Hermione lifted her head to look at him. She opened her mouth and then everything suddenly came out in a breathless rush, words and sentences running together.

"Ron... I- I missed you so much and I know that's not an excuse but it's all I've got and maybe it doesn't matter to you and maybe it does  I do regret that you weren't my first. I think I always will. But I just want you to know that that experience was nothing, **nothing** compared to the reality of being here with you." A tear spilled down her cheek and she ducked her head, suddenly scared to see harsh judgment in his blue gaze. 

"Hey, it's okay love. I'm only sorry that I let you go without telling you how I felt. Honest, ‘Mione, it's okay." He spoke softly to her, not wanting to elicit more tears from her. He admitted that it did sting to think of her with another man. But he had suspected as much when he slid into her so easily, without hindrance. And he hadn't been an angel in her absence either, had he? He swallowed hard.

"Hermione look at me."

He tilted her chin up with his finger so that her gaze met his. She was silent, her eyes unreadable.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised."

"Ron-"

"Stop. You didn't have to tell me and yet you chose to. I appreciate that. But what's done is done and it's in the past. It is in the past isn't it? You're not... involved with this person still?"

"Of course not! I was only with him for a short time, a few weeks. It was over long ago."

"I haven't been a saint myself." Ron admitted, slowly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow

"I'll spare you the details. Like I said, it's in the past. And I can put clever names to it. Drunkenness. Or loneliness. Or the fact that there were women who wanted me simply because I'm well known... But those are really just excuses, aren't they? I‘m not proud of the things I‘ve done, ‘Mione. But I swear, there's never been anyone I've wanted more than you. No one I've cared for as much as I care for you. I adore you. And I promised myself that if I got the chance to be with you like this that I'd never let you go again. So here's what I propose. We leave the past exactly there. It doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is here and now and the fact that we've been open and honest and are now ready to move on. Can we do that?" 

"We can most definitely do that." Hermione agreed gratefully. He dipped his head and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. 

"Ron?" she whispered softly a few moments later.

"Hmmm?" his fingers played with a lock of her hair, wrapping it around his hand

"I do have one more confession."

His hand stilled.

"I'm not sure I can handle any more tonight, Mione." He said, only half joking.

Hermione giggled.

"Brace yourself, Ron."

"I'm braced, love of mine."

"Tonight... Well... I set out to seduce you."

He was silent. She finally looked up to see him regarding her in stunned amusement.

"You mean.. the whole fairy get-up... Dancing... those unbelievably wicked knickers... It was all for me?"

"Only for you. I even enlisted your sister's help. Once I decided that I wanted to make you mine, I knew I needed her input. Ginny helped with the costume and I told her that if the two of us disappeared together tonight, she should stay with Harry." 

"Hermione..." he groaned and pulled her up to press his mouth to hers once more. "I never stood a chance did I? Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"No, but I‘m very happy that you do." she said softly, and felt the sudden sting of tears welling up in her eyes. She hastily wiped them away, feeling slightly foolish.

"Ah don't cry, love." he crooned softly. 

"I'm sorry. It's just... I'm just so grateful to be here with you, so thankful that it wasn‘t too late for us. I was so scared. I love you, Ron."

"And I love you, Hermione. I always will. So you don't have to be scared anymore."

Ron wrapped Hermione snugly in his arms and her body instinctively relaxed against him, completely content. It had been quite an eventful evening and seducing someone that you've loved forever was hard work. She was really quite exhausted. 

Ron felt her melt against him and he smiled and closed his eyes. He may not have been her first lover, but his last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that he was damn well going to be her last. She was his and he was hers and that's all there was to it. Nothing else mattered. Except...

_I need to find out where she bought those absolutely brilliant knickers so I can buy her a dozen more pairs. All different colors..._


End file.
